TemptationChap 1- Part 2
by ItsCourtneyy
Summary: Lea lets it all go..she gives in but just when she thought everything was good she thinks she sees a familiar face..


Firstly, thank you for your comments on Part 1 of the story! I have taken them into consideration and hope you like the second instalment :-) x -

Lea tried to focus on the predicament she was in, but passion was overwhelming her, passion she didn't even know she had. She was 19 years old, on vacation, her boyfriend was asleep in the hotel room just inside.. and she was naked in a hot tub making out with the sexiest girl she'd ever seen. Through the entwining of tongues and soft lips, Lea began to forget. She didn't care that she didn't know this woman. She didn't care about Skyy, he was just a young boy. She had never felt like this with anyone. She didn't care that anyone could be watching them. It was in the earliest hours of the morning, the music had stopped and the only sound to be heard was the soft chirping of crickets, along with the gentle splashing of the bubbles. Lea gradually became more aware of what was happening inside the tub. Beneath the warm jets of water, Naya's tight, toned, tan body was inches away from her, strategically sitting far enough that their skin wasn't in contact. Their kissing was soft, delicate, and Lea could feel herself willing it to go further. She felt herself edging closer, ever so slightly, just a little more force in her lips, her fingers reaching up to Naya's gorgeous red hair to pull her closer... She felt Naya smile, her breath tickling Lea's chin as she pulled away slightly, giggling. "You're eager, aren't you baby?" she cooed. Lea couldn't even summon the words to reply. Instead, she pulled Naya closer, kissing her harder, more passionately, her fingers wrapped tightly around her head, forcing her closer. Naya responded by slowly snaking her hands around Lea's body, her fingers lightly grazing against the bottom of her tits before settling on her lower back. Just the contact of skin felt like electricity. Lea knew she wasn't a lesbian, so why was she so turned on? She'd experimentally kissed girls before and had felt nothing, so why was her lower belly aching to be satisfied by this bewitching woman? Beneath the sexual tension and crushing lust, Lea knew she had to ask. "Wh.. what is.." she began, stumbling on her words. As soon as she'd broken off the kiss, she'd caught sight of Naya's face. She was so fucking beautiful. Lea noticed the water, dripping down from her hair over her dewy, golden skin. The plump lips, pink and pert from the kissing. Her breathing was heavy, regulated, but nearing breathlessness. But her eyes, her eyes were something else. Glistening, a gorgeous hazel green. Full of passion. Hungry. Naya could tell Lea was hesitant. "Don't be scared," she whispered. "I'll look after you." With that, she slowly guided Lea back through the water and up against the other side of the hot tub. They were facing each other, naked bodies inches away. Naya pulled Lea's arms up from under the water, over her head, to lean against the side of the tub as she began to kiss her again, with a lot more force. Teasing, biting her lip, her hands pushing firmly but not painfully against Lea's to keep her still. She reciprocated the kiss, feeling Naya's body closer to her, the heat and the tension building up. She pressed her lips harder to Naya's, moaning softly whenever the sexy redhead nibbled at her lip. Eyes closed, head tilted back, she gave in to the lust. All she could think of was the images in the gallery. The raging sexuality, the beauty of the female form. She wanted this. Naya broke off the kiss, to plant one on Lea's cheek, to her ear, nibbling at the lobe softly as she nuzzled into her neck. She began to kiss there, biting, but careful not to leave any marks. She smelt the sweetness of her perfume, which only added to her own arousal. Her lips moved lower, gradually, her arms still holding up Lea's, until she got to her sizeable breasts. She breathed in, taking in the shape, round, firm and supple, but soft and juicy. The skin was paler than hers, and the nipples were small, but fully alert and so delicious. Naya hesitated, looking up to find Lea gazing back down at her, eyes full of lust, begging. She decided to wait no longer and slowly flicked the tip of her tongue over one little pink nipple, causing spasms of pleasure to course through Lea's body. Wrapping her sumptuous lips around the hard little nub, Naya sucked softly, enjoying the look of sheer bliss on Lea's face, her head back, eyes shut, lips parted. Turning to the other nipple, she let go of Lea's hands to take hold of the impressive tits, taking hold of them and squeezing them as she playfully bit into the nipple and its surrounding flesh. Lea was in heaven. Usually Skyy playing with her titties wasn't the most amazing experience, but to have them in the mouth of such a sexy thing was amazing. So sensual and liberating, so fucking hot. Leaa became painfully aware of the fact she was naked. Completely naked, exposed, and vulnerable. This girl could do whatever she wanted to her. Lea didn't care. As a matter of fact, she was starting to throb so much, in need of attention, that she was considering just playing with it herself. As if reading her mind, Naya pulled away, sitting up to once again kiss Lea passionately while her fingers softly traced over her skin. From her tits, down towards her bellybutton, ever so slowly running down along the skin beneath the water. She reached down to Lea's knees and separated them so she could move closer, further towards her goal. Pushing her against the side of the tub quite forcefully, she began to scratch her nails up along Lea's soft thighs. Tracing her fingertips, the mixture of slight pain and the tickling anticipation was too much for Lea. She took hold of Naya's hand and pulled it closer to her desired destination. Naya pulled away from the kiss, smiling knowingly as she stared into Lea's eyes. Her fingers ran closer to the sexy brunette's heat. She felt the soft, smooth, shaved skin surrounding Lea's meow, her fingers slowly tracing around the outside of her slit just to tease her to breaking point. "Please..." Lea begged, her eyes shut, breathing heavily. Naya watched the expression on Lea's face as she took one finger and ran it ever so slowly up her soft slit, feeling the extreme wetness despite the water, the flesh of her tight teenage lips, right up to find her hard little heat poking through, aching to be stimulated. She brushed her thumb over it, as Lea's whole body convulsed, a squeal of pleasure escaping her lips as her sensitive little button was softly rubbed. Naya pulled away, not wanting to over excite her pretty young lover, instead slipping a finger into the tight opening of her hot little body, kissing her hard to stop her from moaning too loudly. Her insides were slippery, soft, warm, but the flesh was tight around Naya's finger, causing her to gasp as she felt Lea give way to her, gripping her. She slowly inserted a second finger, again feeling it force its way inside, before beginning to curl her fingers up inside Lea's body with a force. Right up against her g-spot, pumping hard, a swift wrist motion. Along with rubbing her thumb over Lea's swollen tummy, she was hurtling towards orgasm. Lea felt her whole body tingle, clenching around Naya's magic fingers as they worked on her, feeling the ache inside her get repeatedly slammed by the movements. She wanted to scream, it felt so fucking good, but Naya's lips remained pushed firmly against hers as her fingers pumped in and out of her hotness. Lea felt her body tighten, jolting uncontrollably, the warmth inside her tummy building up as Naya rubbed at her engorged heat faster and harder. She broke from the kiss, throwing her head back and biting her lip so hard as her hips twisted, pushing up to meet Naya's fingers as waves of electricity flowed through her. Even in the water, Naya could feel Lea's powerful orgasm flooding her body, gripping around her fingers, soaking them. She continued to thrust into the gorgeous brunette's heat as she watched her subside, her chest heaving, getting slower as her body relaxed and came down from the strong climax. Her breathing began to shallow, and she opened her eyes, immediately sitting forward to tenderly kiss Naya while her fingers were still inside her, as if to say thank you. All Lea could think about was pleasuring this amazing woman just like she had pleasured her. She ached to see her pretty, to taste it, to feel it enveloping her fingers as she fucked her to orgasm. God, she just wanted to fuck her. Almost as if to say, not now, Naya pulled away and began to get out of the hot tub Lea felt nothing but disappointment and hurt as she watched the beautiful girl grab her towel and wrap it around her gorgeous body. Sensing her frustration, Naya explained. "I have to be up early for work, baby," she whispered softly. "But meet me by the sun loungers tomorrow at around the same time. I know somewhere we can go." Her eyes twinkled as she bent down to kiss Lea softly on the lips before walking back towards the hotel. Lea could only sit there and contemplate what had just happened. She felt deliciously refreshed and satisfied, but she was also yearning for more of Naya. Begrudgingly, she climbed out of the tub and slid her dress back on, clinging to her soaken skin. As she made her way back to her hotel room, she suddenly stopped as she saw a familiar face smile as he passed by her. That boy. I'd know that tall awkwardness anywhere she thought. She ran to her room. It couldn't be. No no no no. She shook her head violently. "C-Cory?" So many emotions hit her she almost collapsed. "It can't be..he's he's.." She turned the handle to her room..she knew the boy behind the door would never be able to make her cum like her new friend had. Shaking the thought of the boy she just saw out of her head, she climbed into bed next to Skyy, knowing it was about to get a whole lot juicier tomorrow night..in more ways than one..and what if she saw HIM again? She knew what she needed to do.. To be continued...


End file.
